


Summer Fun

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun at the Avengers headquarters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hawksilver fic. I hope you enjoy it

It was a record breaking heatwave in America and at Avengers headquarters everyone was trying their best to keep cool all except one who had embraced the sunshine. That person was Clint Barton.

We find him laid out happily on a sun lounger by the pool. He lets out a sigh as he relaxes deeper into the lounger.

WOOOOOSH!

Clint's eyes snap open.

WOOOOOSH!

"Crap!" He thinks. So much for peace and quiet. He sits up only to be sprayed in the face with water. "WHAT THE HELL!" He manages to sputter out before he gets hit in face again with more water. He knew exactly who it was but he was moving to fast for him to see. He feels a tap on his shoulder, turning he only just sees the silver haired devil's grin and then another face full of water. "PIETRO!" Clint yells and stumbles to his feet. "Show yourself!"

WOOOOOSH!

There was a water pistol on the lounger now. Pietro wanted to play. Clint picks it up and moves around the pool. It looked pretty much deserted bar himself. He begin to listen out for the speedster.

WOOOOOSH! 

He get sprayed on the crotch. 

"Oh this is war" Clint mutters under his breath. 

WOOOOOSH!

He gets sprayed again but this time on the ass. Clint can just faintly hear him laughing. This gave Clint an advantage. He turns on his heal and fires straight into a confused Pietro's face.

"Not fair" the silver haired man pouts.

"Oh, we are talking about what is fair now are we? How about you stop using your powers" Clint prods at Pietro's bare chest. This just makes him smirk

"You love it really" He leans forward for a quick kiss. Clint smiles "THINK FAST!" Not that that was possible. Pietro wrapped his arms around him and pushes forward.

SPLASH!

Pietro sent them both into the pool. They sufface moments later. Clint splashes him in his smug face.

"Not cool"

"Awwwww did you break your hip"

"I am not old"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that"

Clint leans forward and cups Pietro's crotch

"I can prove it too"

Clint didn't have a chance to tease him anymore before he was scooped up and being taken at great speed to their shared room


End file.
